


Chance Meeting

by mnemosyne23



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sean Bean doesn't like helicopters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a helicopter ride to a filming location for <i>Lost</i>, Yunjin runs into an old friend of Dom's who's visiting for the day.  Only this old friend doesn't much like helicopters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

The helicopter's propellers started whirring, and a split second later Yunjin felt a grip with the force of a vice close around her wrist. "Oh, bloody hell," a pleasantly accented voice said from the seat to her right; presumably from the owner of the clawlike hand that had her arm pinned to the armrest.

Yunjin looked up from the magazine in her lap and noticed that she didn't recognize the man. Or rather, she did, but she couldn't place the face. He looked a bit Nordic, actually, with very sharp features and a strong jaw. His accent, however, gave him away as British -- northern Britain, from what she could tell. Enough exposure to Dominic's Manchester accent had helped her identify a few of the regional dialects. "I'm sorry," she said politely as the helicopter began to rise, giving him an inquiring smile. "Are you all right?"

The man cast her a panic stricken gaze, but that quickly melted away as he got himself under control. She was struck by his eyes, which were a steely shade of green. He glanced down to where he had her pinned to the seat, then looked up apologetically. "Sorry," he said, giving her an embarrassed smile. His accent made it come out _sorely_. "Don't like helicopters much, me. Can't stand the bally things."

Yunjin's smile widened as his hand let her go. She watched him move it to rest on his own leg, where he proceeded to grip his knee in a white-knuckled fist. "So I see," she observed kindly.

"Next you're going to ask what I'm doing here if I can't stand helicopters."

"It had crossed my mind."

"Visiting a mate, you see. Up this mountain. Cheeky Manchester _bastard_."

Suddenly the face crystallized in Yunjin's mind. "You're Sean Bean!" she exclaimed, smile widening. "Dom's friend!"

He smiled at her; a real, easy smile, as if he were a little surprised to be recognized. "That's right," he said.

Yunjin blushed. "Sorry," she said, ducking her head shyly. "Dom has pictures of all of you in his trailer. He said you'd be visiting."

Sean chuckled. "Yeah, well, the ponce could've mentioned today would be the day all of you would be shooting up a sodding _mountain_. Bastard." He winced and gave her another apologetic smile. "Sorry. I shouldn't be swearing like that in front of a lady."

Yunjin grinned, closing the magazine in her lap and crossing her legs. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." She sat back, watching his profile tense, relax, and tense again with each movement of the helicopter. "You should have said no," she said gently. "When you saw you'd have to take a helicopter. We'll be filming on the beach tomorrow."

Sean snorted, his face lighting up in a wry smile. It transformed his features, and Yunjin realized he was absolutely beautiful. "And let the little prat know he'd gotten to me? Not on your life." He tilted his head to the side against the headrest so he was looking at her. "Native Korean?"

Yunjin nodded. "Yes."

"You have a lovely voice."

She grinned, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

"Very soothing. If you'd like to recite the phonebook for me, I think I just might make it up this mountain without passing out."

She laughed. "Don't worry, it's a very short trip," she assured him. "We'll be there in the next minute."

"I hope so. Bollocks to this. You know I once climbed a mountain so I wouldn't have to take a helicopter?"

"Really?"

"In full dress and all. Dom knows that, the little shit. I bet he's sniggering like the cat that got the cream right now. Arsehole. I'll kick him a good one for this."

Yunjin couldn't resist an affectionate smile. "He _is_ quite the practical joker," she agreed. "When he, Josh and Jorge get together, things get crazy."

"I can believe it. Remind me to tell you about the fish he put in my car someday."

Yunjin laughed, but it was cut off by a sharp intake of breath as his hand grabbed her wrist again. The helicopter was making its descent. " _Bastard_ ," Sean muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. His face had gone ashen gray.

Yunjin patted his hand with her free one. "Almost done now," she soothed, not knowing why she felt the need to be so comforting. He was a stranger, after all. Admittedly, a beautiful stranger, but still a stranger.

He gave her a terse nod, but didn't answer. She thought he probably didn't trust what would come out of his mouth if he spoke.

When the helicopter settled back to earth with a _bump_ , Sean let out a pent up breath of relief, and Yunjin was surprised to find herself doing the same thing. His grip on her wrist loosened and fell away as he sat forward. "Sorry again about that," he said, nodding to her hand, which she was shaking to try and regain feeling in her fingers. "I'll pay for the damages."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I think I'll recover. I'm glad I could help."

"Ta for that." He glanced out the window and she saw his jaw set when he saw Dom standing not far away from the landing site. "Look at him. Git. Waiting to see me stumble off this blasted thing and kiss the ground."

Someone hurried up to the helicopter, crouched over to avoid the whirling blades of the propeller, and opened the door. Sean jumped down first, obviously eager to get out of the machine. But then he turned around and held out a hand for her, which she took gladly as he helped her down to the ground. She felt his arm settle around her waist, covering her ever so slightly with his body as they jogged away from the helicopter. They straightened up in time to see the whirling bird liftoff again, heading back down the mountain to pick up more of the cast and crew.

"Bean!" They glanced to the side to see Dom walking toward them, a huge, goofy grin on his face. "How was the trip up?"

Sean looked ready to start in with a vengeance, but Yunjin beat him to it. "Awful," she said. "We hit a bit of turbulence near the tree line and I thought I was going to be sick. Mr. Bean here was kind enough to let me squeeze his hand until we were through it." She gave Sean a smile. "Thank you for that."

He gave her a smile back. "You're quite welcome," he said, eyes twinkling. "If we're heading back down at the same time, we shall have to do it again."

"I'd like that very much."

He inclined his head to her, then in quite an unexpected move took her hand and brought it to his lips. Brushing a quick kiss across her knuckles, he winked, then set her hand down again and reached out with his other arm to wrap it around the back of Dom's neck. And squeezed.

Hard.

"So, friend," Sean said, turning Dom around. "We've a lot of catching up to do, yes? Let's chat."

Yunjin just had the chance to see Dom's confused -- and slightly worried -- face before the two of them had turned away completely and started walking away.

She watched them go, smiling faintly, until her introspection was interrupted by a peal of girlish giggling behind her. "Oh my gosh, that's _him!_ " Emilie squealed, scurrying up to stand at Yunjin's elbow. "Mags, isn't he just the dishiest thing _ever_?"

"I am officially a convert," Maggie said, coming to stand on Yunjin's other side. Both young women were staring after Dom and Sean with eager eyes. "I want an older man."

Emilie turned her giddy gaze on Yunjin. "Dom told me Sean would be visiting today," the excited Australian explained. "Isn't he just the most beautiful man you've ever seen? He's so rugged and _mrowr!_ "

Yunjin blushed. "I'm sure Dom wouldn't like to hear you saying that," she reminded, smiling.

Maggie snorted. "I think Dom can handle it, considering she calls him her sweet, adorable manly muffin."

Emilie reached around Yunjin to smack Maggie's arm gently. "Shut up," she scolded, but her eyes were alight with good humor. Turning back to Yunjin, she said, "Sooo? What was he like!"

Yunjin directed her attention back to Sean's retreating back. She smiled. "Strong," she said quietly.

Maggie grinned. "Yeah? And how would you know?"

Yunjin raised her chin primly. "A lady never tells," she said.

Emilie shared a look with Maggie, and the two collapsed in excited giggles again. "I think someone's got a crush," Emilie said, winking at Maggie.

"I'm too old to get crushes," Yunjin argued, refusing to blush.

"Oh, please, you're, like, ten minutes older than me," Maggie protested, rolling her eyes.

"Try ten years," Yunjin corrected.

"Fine then, I guess you must be in love," Emilie conceded. "Ho-hum."

"I'm not in love!" Yunjin objected.

"You're not?" Maggie asked, sounding confused.

"No!"

"Dear Lord, woman," Maggie said, holding a hand to Yunjin's forehead. "What's _wrong_ with you?" She shared another look with Emilie, and as if they were somehow attached to a Pavlovian bell, they erupted in giggles again.

Emilie reached around Yunjin to grab Maggie's hand. "Come on," she said. "Let's go see if he takes his shirt off."

" _Why_ would Sean Bean take his shirt off?" Maggie asked as the pretty Australian led her away.

"Because I asked Dom to make it happen, and Dom does anything I ask him," Emilie explained. "Or I deny him sex."

"You're cruel."

"I'm crafty."

Yunjin watched the two younger women scamper away. _I'm not in love_ , she told herself firmly. _I've known him five minutes._

_**"If we're heading back down at the same time, we shall have to do it again."** _

Yunjin grinned and started walking. Hugging herself gently, she realized with only passing interest that she was following Emilie and Maggie.

Well, she was a woman, wasn't she? She wasn't in love ( _yet_ she added mentally), but she wasn't DEAD.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
